Alec Summers
Alec Blake Summers was born on the crisp evening of the 18th of September 2064 in Watford, Hertfordshire. The family have since then moved to a nice little house in Surrey. Alec is currently playing as Seeker for the Tutshill Tornadoes after serving as Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Early Life Alec Summers was born on the crisp late evening of September 18th. It was shortly afterwards, in the early morning of the following day, that Rebecca ran away, leaving Alec with nothing but a single pendant that has an 'R' on it. After a couple of months, Alec and Michael moved houses, which was their way of moving on with their lives. It was in this new house that he grew more and more attached to his neighbours, the Phillips’. Alec grew closer and closer towards Anya Phillips in particular and ended up doing almost everything with her. Michael was good in that he taught Alec everything a young boy should know whilst Anya provided him with the comfort only a best friend could give. So, Alec ended up growing up without feeling the constant lack of a mother. The biggest shock in Alec’s life came when he came home one day to find a weird man standing in his living room, having a talk with Michael. After some nervous chuckles and disbelief, Alec realised that the man wasn't pulling a prank on him and that he was, in fact, magical! So he ventured off towards Diagon Alley, his very first encounter with the magical world… and with other magical people, much to Anya’s displeasure. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry First year So his first year rolled by where the eleven year old entered Hogwarts as any other child would; slightly nervous, excited and out to find himself in a new world. The young boy ended up being sorted into Hufflepuff and hence, was separated from his all time best friend. This was something neither of the young kids liked very much. But Alec was happy about the house he was sorted into. Due to his sporty side, Alec ended up signing up for the Quidditch Team, a sport he knew very little about. But, after a couple of conversations with the Quidditch Captain and practising with the other nervous hopefuls, Alec found himself growing more and more attached to the sport. He was very chuffed to then make it onto the team as a Seeker! Something he didn't like about this sport was the fact that he was put up against his best friend for the first ever match. And he had to face someone six years older than him in the other two. But despite all this, Alec has learnt to come out of his comfort zone slightly and he ended up helping his team gain the victory they strived for. All in all, Alec's first year consisted of him finding out different parts of himself and putting the little pieces together. He also had to adapt to sharing his best friend with other people, especially since they were in two different houses. The young Hufflepuff has also grown slightly confused as to why he's surrounded by so many girls but, after a year, he's grown used to the idea, even if it brings about some mocking words from his roommate. Second year After his summer of feeling slightly jealous, Alec was ready to enter his second year and make it more awesome than his first year. Because, well, he was turning thirteen! A teenager! To him, that was pretty awesome! But, before he knew it, this year turned out to be worse than his first year at Hogwarts. A feeling of disappointment set in when he didn't end up making it onto the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. Nothing looked right when he didn't see the 'Alec Summers' on the team's roster. But after a couple of weeks of ice cream eating and owls to his father, the Hufflepuff got over this slight setback in his second year. After all, he did get to play in a game! And he managed to dress up in a badger costume which, let's face it, he was really happy about. And then another setback entered his life when the freezing frenzy went around and his best friend froze. Alec was completely shocked and wouldn't say much for days on end. He would also sit around and just write in his journal quite a lot which would never be seen by the eyes of anyone ever! He was really happy when she unfroze and was back again. Speaking of Anya, Alec started to grow feelings for the Gryffindor. He didn't really know what to do about these feelings of his which made him feel slightly more awkward than he already was. He spent the rest of the year trying to figure out these feelings and whether they were actually real feelings or... just friendly feelings. It was only until the end of the year where he realised just how he felt about his best friend. This was probably the first time Alec's naturally awkward side came through. And it was also the first time where he just wished he was slightly braver than normal. Third year If anyone had asked Alec how he thought his third year would go after the summer he had had, he would have probably answered with a word similar to horrendous. This was probably one of the few times in which Alec felt truly depressed and woebegone. But that was the natural reaction to your best friend getting a boyfriend, right? Especially if you had a slight crush on her? He had tried to be happy for the girl but deep down, something was clawing away on his insides, keeping him in a slightly depressed state of mind. And so, Alec progressed through his third year at Hogwarts where things did start to look up slightly. He started to become closer to other people and he managed to make quite a few new close friends, making him feel slightly happier. Not to mention the fact that he was back on the Quidditch Team which, for this young boy, meant quite a lot. Nothing made him happier than knowing that he'd be able to fly around and catch Snitches once more. Nothing... apart from friends and his Dad and ice cream! After the tragic demise of Tag's mother, Alec did everything he could to make sure that he was there for one of his best mates. It was probably this and a number of other things -- Similar feelings for a particular girl? Pizza and Mario Kart? -- that brought the two boys closer together, making their bromance even stronger. Soon afterwards, Alec found himself growing slightly more and more attached to one blonde haired Hufflepuff in particular. There's no denying that it was inevitable, right? Alec and Ella had spent quite a bit of time in each other's company and they did have quite a bit in common. Plus, to Alec, she was the girl that had helped him quite a bit over the past year. He didn't exactly know when it happened or how and, in this year, he didn't even fully realise how he felt for the girl. The Hufflepuff continued through his year where certain events in the school were going to make him look at things a little... differently. They did have man eating plants, after all. But he made it through the year in one piece and in a fairly happy mood so there really were no complaints, right? Fourth year So summer rolled by again and Alec went home feeling slightly... happier? Probably. The boy was still semi-confused about everything to do with his feelings and everything to do with girls. He was also starting to feel very, very guilty about spending so much time in the company of one girl in particular who was in a relationship. He didn't believe anything could happen between the two of them but he liked being around her. He was also a sort of pizza delivery guy over the summer. We don't talk about this. So the guy entered his fourth year with even more confused feelings running through his mind. What do you do when the girl you really really like has just broken up with her long term boyfriend? What Alec does is overthink himself into a mood and start thinking things. Things like the possibility of the girl liking his roommate over himself. And this sort of thinking was not something that helped his self-esteem at all. To make matter worse (or not?), his twelve year best-friendship with Anya ended on the cold daytime of his fifteenth birthday. Loss of important people in his life isn't something the boy handles very well on his own and of course, the first thing he does is link this to the loss of his own mother. The second thing he does is seclude himself for a while. Or, he would have if it hadn't been for his other friends. Tag helped to talk him through his sad mood while Ella took him to a carnival adventure in the Room of Requirement. A month or so and an awkward conversation later, and Alec and Ella finally started dating. They had some fights and disagreements, sure, but they did manage to keep it going strong right up throughout the rest of the year. Quidditch was again a part of this boy's school year and he again tried his hardest to make people, like his Dad, proud of him. That was expected. What he didn't expect was to a) get the opportunity to have a small chat with the Headmistress and b) have her tell him that she thought he was talented. The cheesy grin stayed on his face for quite a few days afterwards. After a few rough patches, the end of the year arrived and brought along some developed feelings for his girlfriend along with some happy feelings from just the year in general. Sure, it started off on the rocky edge but looking back on it, Alec could safely say that he was happy with how it all went. Plus, he had survived another year at Hogwarts and all the Board of Governors mayhem. That was something else to be happy about, right? Fifth year The summer prior to his fifth year was probably the first time that the boy truly realised just how easily he can become jealous, despite the fact that he's probably been this way for a very long time. He would make a overreact about the tiniest things but his good natured heart would ensure that he apologised soon afterwards. So he ventured forth to his fifth year, not exactly pleased with the prospect of the OWLs or the fact that he knew he was going to have to somehow balance everything and yet, still have time for himself. To say that he started studying early for the dreaded exams would be a lie. He did, however, channel his inner Hufflepuff and work hard for them when he realised just how close they seemed to be. But it was a little hard to concentrate on OWLs when there were weird happenings occurring throughout the school. The appearance of the turnstiles, which had brought about quite a few shocked looks and disapproved mumblings from the boy, was nothing compared to the weird weather and the rumour that the goblins had repossessed some items from the school. Things turned even worse when the Prefect's event rolled around, bringing out a bunch of creatures the boy hadn't exactly set eyes on before. The Dementors weren't just here for entertainment purposes it seemed; quite a few were seen floating around throughout the school and grounds, as Alec found out on a number of occasions. Luckily, he was friends with some rather brave and loyal people who were more than willing to help him out of unexpected encounters with these creatures. To make matters even worse, there was an ice cream mania spreading through the school, which he himself got hit with. He claims that it wasn't too bad and that there isn't anything wrong with heading into the Forbidden Forest to have a bit of an ice cream party with the trees. There were other people there and Candy Girl (Alexa Cambridge) had mentioned something along the lines of a giant fridge filled with ice cream, which sparked the boy's interest even more. Did he know that he was under the influence of tainted ice cream? Not at all! It, therefore, came as quite a shock when the end of the term rolled around and they were given a Potion they had brewed in class which helped to counteract the effects. The ice cream had helped him stay more or less happy throughout the year, even through Quidditch losses. All in all, Alec was happy to be heading back home after the weird year he had had. It was definitely going to be a memorable one, that's for sure. Sixth year The summer before his sixth year was probably the most nerve-wracking thanks to the results of a couple of tests: the OWLs. Weeks and weeks passed by where the boy pretty much annoyed his father with his worrying thoughts and fretting around. When they did come, however, Alec was more than pleased with his results, even if he felt that he could have done better in some subjects. But he was pleased and his dad was proud and that's all that mattered, right? Feeling slightly a bit more confident in his academics, Alec went forth into his sixth year, where things brightened up for him, at least in the world of academics. This happened when the European Bureau of Wizarding Education Quiz Bowl Scholarship Competition started and he was picked to be a representative. Divination wasn't one of his strongest subjects but the boy was still ecstatic to be given this opportunity, especially since it meant that he'd get to represent Hogwarts and work with West Odessa on a Tournament of Wits. The round, and the tournament, was a success in Alec's opinion and something he'd be very proud of taking part in down the line. Things turned a little bad when weird things started happening everywhere around Hogwarts. It was all a little mysterious and while others had their theories and guesses as to what was causing all of this, Alec remained more or less his usual clueless self about everything. This also included a little flirting from a certain member of the Beauxbatons school, Léa Maltisse. This was one of those times when the naive side of Alec's personality really came out, where he thought the girl was being friendly and nothing else. This was also the year that Alec really learnt how cruel and unsettling it could be to be gossiped about. It probably wasn't the actual gossip article that unsettled him, but the huge argument that had followed between him and his girlfriend, which was probably their biggest one to date. After more weird occurrences, which included smashed crystal balls, his penultimate year at Hogwarts drew to a steady close. Apart from some hiccups in the year, Alec was more or less happy with how his sixth year had gone, and even moreso when Hogwarts was declared the winner of the EBWEQBSC, which meant that they'd get enough money to get rid of the last of the turnstiles. Personality Alec is a sweet, loyal boy who likes being in the company of others as long as they’re not likely to scare him. His usually happy self is matched with a sweet smile that spreads effortlessly across his face. He has been known to be called cute from time to time by certain people *cough*Nessie*cough* but he tends to brush this off as a compliment. It could be this edge of his personality that landed him in Hufflepuff; a house he’s now proud of being in, despite being separated from his best friend. Alec is known to spend a lot of time outdoors rather than indoors. He prefers the cool breezes and the feeling of not being cooped up in one place for too long. Maybe it’s his athletic self that has made him grow a particular attachment to being outside for long periods of time. Or it could be because his father single-handedly raised him and so Alec ended up growing used to the outside. His father was also the man who is responsible for Alec’s love for sports and anything linked with sports. Mix his sporty side with his love for kite flying and Alec has grown a competitive side to himself. He does like the idea of winning and being first who doesn’t?. This has made him want to try his hardest in everything he does, no matter how trivial the task happens to be. This could be another reason as to why he was placed in Hufflepuff instead of any other house. Being an only child, Alec is very much used to having things for himself and not sharing people. He has no problem with sharing food or ice cream but the idea of sharing his best mate or girlfriend with someone else in the same way is not something he's 100% okay with. Because of this, he tends to get extremely jealous if he thinks someone else can provide the things he should be providing. His usually nice demeanour doesn’t allow him to say or do anything nasty to the other person. He also has a lot of trouble talking about his feelings, something he has, unknowingly, gained from his mother. He'd rather bottle them up and keep them inside of him than talk and, possibly, annoy or upset anyone. It could be for this reason that the line "... there are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how..." (Wonderwall||Oasis) sticks out to him in particular. He’s also very clueless about girls and what they can do, especially if a girl is trying to pry him away from his best friend. This usually ends up with him being in the middle of an argument without actually realising that he’s done something to upset either people involved. He hasn't exactly realised it yet but Alec has grown to become slightly jealous if similar things happen to any of his other close friends as well. It's probably this and his low self esteem that cause Alec to put himself in a sad mood occasionally. Category:Quidditch Category:Class of 2083 Category:Hufflepuff Category:Characters Category:Head Boy Category:Prefects Category:Professional Quidditch Category:Tutshill Tornados Category:Alumni Category:Half-Blood Category:Professional Quidditch Player